Conventionally, an electrophotographic image forming device is provided with a fixing device. The fixing device is so as to be capable of fixing a toner image onto a sheet of paper. The fixing device includes a heating roller and a pressure roller disposed opposite to the heating roller.
A conveying roller pair is disposed in a downstream side of the heating roller and the pressure roller in a paper conveying direction to convey the sheet further towards the downstream side. A paper separating claw is provided to separate the sheet from the heating roller.